Rencontre choc entre Boa Hancock et Sir Crocodile
by anime-no-sekai
Summary: Rencontre torride entre l'impératrice de l'amour, Boa Hancock et le manipulateur du sable, Sir Crocodile. Rencontre intime d'un couple original et explosif ! Vous pouvez me retrouver sur skyrock avec ce même pseudo anime-no-sekai


**Rencontre choc entre l'impératrice de l'amour, Boa Hancock et le manipulateur du sable, Sir Crocodile.**

**Une rencontre intime très improbable...**

Hancock perdu dans ses pensées continue d'avancer, ses pieds sont caressés par le sable chaud qui glisse entre ses orteils.

Son équipage est resté sur le bateau qui a accosté de force sur cette île qui semble déserte, à l'horizon s'étend des dunes de sable à perte de vue. Une partie de ses sujets viennent en secours aux autres amazones blessées. Le bateau de Hancock a traversé un typhon de sable gigantesque qui a causé beaucoup de dégât à leur vaisseau.

Il est presque midi, et le soleil brille d'une chaleur étouffante, des gouttes de sueur glissent du front de la belle corsaire et terminent leurs courses dans son décolleté avantageux. Le temps défile, la fatigue et la soif se font ressentir intensément.

Et là au loin une ombre se dessine, elle active ses pas attiré par le bruit d'un chuchotement, son ouïe ne l'avait pas trompé, c'était belle et bien le clapotis d'une source d'eau. Le reflet d'un étendu d'eau devient plus net, rassurée le sourire apparait sur les lèvres de Boa Hancock, ce n'était pas un mirage. Elle a ralenti sa course, et s'arrête devant cet oasis de fraicheur, quelques palmiers s'élèvent au ciel et une odeur de fruits exotiques règne en ce lieu. L'impératrice est comme hypnotisé par ce lieu magique et chaleureux.

Sa main droite est posée délicatement sur sa taille, elle défait lentement sa longue jupe pour pourvoir pénétrer dans l'eau et rafraichir son corps svelte. Elle hésite un court instant et décide de mouillée ses longues jambes fines et avance dans les profondeurs. Un bien être intense envahi tout son corps, l'eau chaude couvre son ventre, ses longs cheveux noirs semblent revivre au contact de l'eau. Elle jette un rapide coup d'œil aux alentours, ne voyant personne, elle décide d'enlever le haut, son bustier, et de relever ses cheveux humides sur sa nuque, des gouttes d'eau ruissellent de la pointe de ses cheveux couleurs ténèbres et arrosent le haut de son dos faisant apparaitre un tatouage représentant une patte de dragon. Pratiquement nue, elle reste quelques instants comme ça inerte, profitant de cette source bouillonnante, des senteurs fruitées enivrent ses sens.

Juste devant elle, sous les jeux de lumière des feuilles des arbres, elle repère un joli coin d'ombre, elle se rapproche du bord de l'oasis et sort de l'eau. Un corps parfait d' 1m91 qui ferait tourner la tête à n'importe quel homme. Elle s'allonge sur le dos, ses cheveux se mêlent au sable blanc, la tête légèrement en arrière, ses grands yeux bleus fixent le ciel bleu où aucun nuage ne semble bouger. Elle place nonchalamment son bras sur son visage rosé, laissant complètement à l'air libre ses seins aux formes généreuses, son autre main est placé sur son ventre plat, juste en dessous de son nombril, ses mains délicates effleurent sa culotte humide.

Elle laisse son regard s'évadé, profitant de cet instant de plénitude. Une légère brise se lève et caresse sa joue, quelques mèches de cheveux s'agitent sur son visage aux traits fins. Son corps d'une beauté divine semble s'enfoncé dans le sable mouvant. Une poussière de sable a recouvert ses doigts de pieds et ses longes jambes, quelques grains de sable tourbillonnent sur son ventre plat et viennent absorber les quelques gouttes d'eau restant dans le creux de son nombril. Intrigué, la femme la plus belle au monde ouvre ses yeux, elle ne peut s'empêcher de cligner des yeux, quelque chose l'irrite au plus haut point, une tempête de sable s'anime juste sous son regard ébahi. Un nuage de poussière dense danse autour d'elle, encerclant son corps qui frémit à son contact. Cette poussière petit à petit prend la forme d'un corps humain. Mais que se passe t-il ? De reflexe rapide, elle réagit mais trop tard ses mains semblent être maintenu au dessus de sa tête par une chose métallique, elle lève la tête vers le haut et voit avec stupeur un énorme crochet doré enfoncé dans le sable en emprisonnant ses deux mains. Ne pouvant plus bouger elle n'est plus capable d'invoquer son pouvoir Mero Mero Mellow pour transformer son perturbateur en pierre, cette chose qui semble prendre vie. Elle s'apprête à crier de toutes ses forces mais là aussi on l'en empêche, les grains de sable qui paraissent avoir une volonté, viennent se coller à sa bouche voluptueuse et de ce contact pâteux le visage de son agitateur apparait c'est celui de son ennemi juré, un homme. Elle le reconnut de suite, un visage balafré, une cicatrice qui barre le visage à l'horizontale, seul un homme au monde avait cette caractéristique, c'est bien l'ex-grand corsaire Sir Crocodile. Que faisait-il ici ? Ce dernier sans se sourciller continue de l'embrasser fougueusement et de la pointe des ses doigts très délicatement il touche le corps de sa captive, il les glisse sur son délicieux cou et descend doucement effleurant son sein gauche, et d'un geste sûr il le saisie fermement. La princesse des amazones pousse un cri étouffé, elle serra les dents pour qu'aucun son n'en ressort, sa respiration devient hésitante, elle essaye de se dégagé, mais le corps musclé de ce perfide pirate est assis en califourchon sur elle. Son long manteau en fourrure couvre ses jambes qui commencent à s'agiter. Les cheveux aux reflets violets de ce traître de capitaine, qui détient le pouvoir Suna Suna No Mi, le fruit élémentaire du sable, fini par quitter les lèvres de la belle. Se redressant, il affiche un sourire large jusqu'aux oreilles, le hors-la-loi amusé observe le corps sensuel de sa belle prise, et une émotion de désir de plus en plus fort le submerge. Il prend enfin la parole, fidèle à son arrogance démesurée « tu n'es pas désagréable à regarder Boa Hancock ». Sans laisser le temps de réponse à sa victime, tout excité il se penche à nouveau sur son visage, voulant goûter à nouveau aux délices des ses lèvres, la guerrière tourne sa tête avec fermeté pour éviter le contact forcé. Ce dernier un fin manipulateur, à l'aide de ses dents, en profite pour lui attrapé sa boucle d'oreille doré puis saisie son oreille qu'il mordille tendrement et lui susurre des mots d'amour « tu vas découvrir ce qu'est la véritable passion». Ensuite avec sa langue il lèche langoureusement le haut de son cou et descend jusqu'à la hauteur de ses seins qu'il prend soin de faire de même avec ses tétons durs et s'y attarde longuement. Et d'un geste sournois, il glisse sa main sous sa culotte mouillée, tous ses doigts jouent avec le sexe de sa partenaire tel un pianiste habile qui jouerait du piano en activant tous ses doigts. Une émotion de trop, le cœur de la déesse s'emballe, elle tortille son bassin dans tous les sens et pousse un gémissement de plaisir, ses joues avaient pris une couleur rougeâtre et le blanc de ses yeux brillent d'envie, "mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive, serais-ce ça l'extase" pensa t-elle.

Le pirate avec son outil de sensation forte, sa langue, continue de faire vibrer centimètre par centimètre le corps envoutant de Boa Hancock, cette dernière, complètement sous le charme mais ne pouvait pas se laisser faire aussi facilement, du faite de sa position de reine des Amazones, elle devait rester fidèles aux lois strictes de cette île, tout contact avec les hommes sont interdits. Elle se débat plus rigoureusement et fini par dire d'un ton méprisant « enlève tes sales pattes, homme des cavernes, tu sais que je te déteste ». Sir Crocodile ne répondit pas il avait d'autres occupations jusqu'à ce que quelques gouttes d'eau viennent le dérangé. Soudainement il avait commencé à pleuvoir, une pluie battante s'abat sur le visage de la reine. Le corps de son profiteur commence à s'éparpiller au contact de l'eau, elle a pu enfin libérer ses mains, elle le saisit au visage avec détermination mais à son contact il s'effrite complètement et les derniers grains de sable sont emportés par la pluie. Le sable ne pouvant résister face à l'assaut de l'eau.

Un son familier résonne de plus en plus fort dans sa tête «Hebihime-sama ouvrez-les yeux, Hebihime-sama». La princesse de la beauté ouvre péniblement ses yeux bleus, et découvre à ses côtés, penchés sur elle, ses deux sœurs, aux visages inquiets. L'une d'entre elle avait mis un torchon humide sur le visage de leur reine « Hebihime-sama, vous avez fait un terrible cauchemar, vous étiez très agitez dans votre sommeil et vous parliez d'un homme » ?

L'impératrice rougit très gêné ne savait plus quoi dire, elle resta très dubitatif « tout ceci n'était qu'un rêve, mais les émotions paraissaient si réelles ? Serait-ce un fantasme inavoué ? non ! non !" se dit-elle. Elle secoue énergiquement la tête comme voulant chasser cette image de sa tête, elle reprit ses esprits et sans plus attendre ordonna d'un ton ferme à ses gardes du corps «levé l'encre, on reprend la mer ». La subordonnée contrarié avec une voix à peine audible « mais ma reine, on n'a pas encore fini de réparer le bateau qui a subi beaucoup de dégâts, rappelez vous nous avons traversé une tempête de sable en plein milieu de l'océan... ». La schichibukai fait mine de n'avoir rien entendu, elle se relève majestueusement de son grand lit impériale, tourne le dos à ses fidèles sujets et prend la direction de sa cabine douche. Elle dessert son poing, et là une poignée de sable fin s'en échappe...

ans anime-no-sekai


End file.
